Subclasses
Subclasses are what your character's life was like without their decisions, for the most part. Was your character affluent, and a noble? Or did they work at the docks? Subclasses cover your abilities from your life. Each subclass grants you a Passive, an Ability that can be used once per encounter, and a spell, as well as two minor spells. Your Full Class Title is addressed as [ Subclass ] [ Class ] [ Race ]. __________________________________________________________________________________ Noble - Affluence - You begin with an additional 30 Gold. You also have +3 to Interaction Rolls with other Affluent people and beings. Annex - Upon use, extend an AoE for self or any ally to around a 10m circle that contacts the original AoE. This extension can be used on a spell, ability, or attack action. One use per encounter. Pardon - 2 AP - 3 MP - Purges a target of a debuff or disable on them, then restores 2 MP on target. If Overcast, will instead restore target to full MP. OC: 26. False Wealth - The Noble can summon false coinage and currency. The Noble rolls a 1d20. More Currency is summoned dependent on the roll ( a 1 would be one of the smallest denomination, a 20 would be a chest full of riches ). Presence of Nobility - The Noble can exert influence on those of lower social / economic standing than him or herself, allowing him or her to make an additional roll of a d20 on Interaction rolls with these people. This roll will modify that roll, meaning that a low roll wil weaken the interaction, and a higher roll will strengthen it. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Worker - Ubreakable Spirit - You cannot be dealt over one third of your total health in damage from any given source of damage. Work Ethic - Upon use, the Worker begins to recover +1d6 AP per turn until he or she goes between two turns without taking or dealing physical damage. Vigorous Boon - 5 AP - 1 MP - The Worker recovers his or her strength. The Worker purges all debuffs from him or herself, recovers 1d4 Hit Points, and recovers 1d4 AP. If Overcast, also purges all disables and gives the Worker a free movement action. OC: 14. Provide - The Worker can increase the amount of rations or supplies in a person's inventory. If the roll is unsuccessful, the new items produced will be slightly different, probably worse, which will probably be unnoticeable. Successful rolls will slightly increase the inventory of a certain item or thing. Repair - The Worker is a handyman, who can attempt repairs at Armor and other things. When used, roll 1d20 + Perception to attempt to make repairs. Critically low rolls will break the thing attempting to be repaired. __________________________________________________________________________________ Faithful - Mend - You can mend units for 4 AP to restore 1d4 Hit Points to a target within melee range. Blessed Increase - Upon use, target unit within 10m gains +100% Healing received until your next turn. One use per encounter. Restore Vitality - 3 AP - 3 MP - Restore 1d4 HP and AP to target unit within 10m. If that unit is Near Death, restore 1d8 Vitality to that unit instead, in addition to the regular Healing Vitality Restoration. If Overcast, restore 1d10 HP and AP to target instead. OC: 17. Stabilize - You can sustain things that are wounded or broken, acting as life support using healing magic. You can do this by continually performing rolls based on your Insight and Intelligence. If you roll too low, you will not do anything. Critically High rolls can even restore targets from Near Death. Miracle - You can call out to any celestial forces for a miracle. This action becomes highly ineffective when used with any regularity, and should only be used in dire situations. Only very high rolls will earn a response. Very low rolls after repeatedly attempting this will result in dire punishments. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Adventurer - Traveler - You gain a free Movement Action at the beginning of each encounter. You are also less susceptible to fatigue when traveling long distances. Way of the Road - The Adventurer gains +1 Way of the Road for each 2 hours spent traveling. Upon use, the Adventurer gains + ( Way of the Road ) free meters of Movement this turn, then loses 10 Way of the Road. Maximum of 20 Way of the Road. Hardiness - 3 AP - 1 MP - The Adventurer prepares for incoming punishment. Until the Adventurer's next turn, whenever he or she is dealt damage, he or she recovers 1 HP and 1 AP. If Overcast, recover 1d4 HP and AP instead. OC: 15. Hit the Road - Whenever the Adventurer begins travel, his or her party gains increased travel speed based on a Roll plus Charisma. Travel in this case is determined as departing a location that you have been at for fifteen minutes or more. Survive the Wilds - The Adventurer can provide protection for nearby allies from environmental damage. Environmental damage includes fall damage, getting hit by powerful force, and non-spell, non-attack damage. This protection is based on an Insight roll. ___________________________________________________________________________________